


When Pig's Fly

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Matthew is a bae, No Plot/Plotless, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: One afternoon after a long tiresome shift, Gavin’s biggest secret is revealed by accident, and the Family are uncertain about what to make of it, especially Matthew.





	When Pig's Fly

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on that headcanon that Connor, Richard, Hank, Gavin and Matthew are one big happy family. (Hank adopts Gavin, Gavin dates Richard, Connor dates Matthew)
> 
> Kind of a vent, I guess?

**** “I’m ready for fucking bed. Night guys.” Gavin scowled as he flopped on the couch, where he slept whenever he stayed over Hank’s house. Hank chuckled as he stroked Sumo with Connor.

“Not so fast, I’m ready to sit with a pizza and watch Disney.”

“Oh! Can we watch Tarzan?” Matthew asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa like he usually did.

“There are Pirates in Tarzan.” Connor smiled sadly. Matthew blinked.

“Oh. Not Tarzan then…”

“What about Hercules?” Richard suggested as he sat on the sofa, Gavin scowling and moving his legs, sitting up. “It’s been a while since we last watched that.”

“You only wanna watch it because you still cry at the fact he gives up being a God for the gal.” Hank smirked.

“I don’t-”

“Yes, you do.” Gavin, Hank, Connor and Matthew spoke at the same time. Richard gave in.

“Hercules it is then.” Connor smiled, moving to the TV to set up the movie. Hank placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as he passed the couch.

“You gonna be okay?”

“...Why?” Gavin glared up at the man.

“Just… Hades ain’t much different from your Pops. Didn’t know if you’d panic.”

“You’re seriously comparing him to the God Of The Underworld?” Gavin snorted. “He was an asshole, not an Evil God of Death.”

“Same difference.” Hank ruffled Gavin’s hair. “You fucking stink, by the way.”

“So? You ain’t exactly a bunch of fucking roses yourself!” Gavin spat as Hank walked to the kitchen. 

“My sensors indicate that your jacket is radiating bad odour.” Richard muttered. “Hank is right.”

“Whatever!”

“Look, just give it here, I’ll wash it.” Hank growled from the doorway. Gavin scowled.

“Fuck off!”

“You’ve worn that jacket four weeks straight. Pretty sure there’s literal blood, sweat and tears on it.” Hank retorted. “Just take it off so I can shove it in the machine.”

“I’ll wash it later, alright?!”

“Do I need to come over there and rip it off you?”

“Just let him wash it, it’s not worth the argument.” Richard muttered.

“Fuck off!” Gavin stood with every intent on escaping, only for Connor to grab the sleeve of Gavin’s jacket and tug it off with two quick flicks of his wrist. 

Connor didn’t realise his mistake until it had been made. 

Gavin’s arm were littered with pale scars.

“Gavin-”

“Fuck you, Connor!” Gavin spat, snatching his jacket back. Connor let him take it, his LED red in shock. Gavin moved to shrug the jacket back on, only for Richard to snatch it away.

“This is why you refuse to let me see you shirtless?” Richard asked, his LED also red. “You are ashamed of them. Of the battles you have endured throughout your life.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Try and make me feel good about them because I don’t.” Gavin scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at Richard. 

“Those are your own doing, aren’t they?” Hank asked. Gavin shrugged. “Why?”

“Why not?” Gavin muttered. He noticed Matthew out the corner of his eye, hands held to his mouth as tears streamed down his face. He relaxed his defensive posture almost immediately.

He could never be angry with Matthew. He’d tried, but it was near impossible. 

“Jesus, come here, you sappy twat.” Gavin held his arms out. Matthew wasted no time throwing himself at him and wrapping his arms around Gavin, choking back a sob. Gavin rubbed his back gently. “Alright, drama llama…” 

“Gavin, I’m so sorry…” Connor whispered, LED flashing wildly. “I didn’t realise-”

“Look, it’s in the past. I was a stupid kid. I don’t do it anymore, and I got a reason to never do it again, okay? Just… Don’t talk about it, alright?”

“Please do not self-destruct…” Matthew whispered, his voice shaky as he pulled away. “I do not want to lose this family…”

“I stopped years ago, Math, it’s fine.” Gavin forced a smile. “I ain’t happy with ‘em, but they’re there, and I can’t change that.”

“You could learn to accept them.” Richard suggested. Gavin scoffed.

“I’ll accept them when pigs fucking fly.”

* * *

_“Matthew? What’s that?”_

_ “It is a flying pig, Gavin.” _

_ “No. That’s a plastic toy tied to a helium balloon.” _

_ “It is a plastic pig, and it is flying.” _

_ “So?” _

_ “So… You can accept your scars now…” _

_ “...Fuck you, Matthew…” _


End file.
